With the increasing demands on peak demand power consumption, Thermal Energy Storage (TES) has been utilized to shift air conditioning power loads to off-peak times and rates. A need exists not only for load shifting from peak to off-peak periods, but also for increases in air conditioning unit capacity and efficiency. Current air conditioning units having energy storage systems have had limited success due to several deficiencies, including reliance on water chillers that are practical only in large commercial buildings and have difficulty achieving high-efficiency.
In order to commercialize advantages of thermal energy storage in large and small commercial buildings, thermal energy storage systems must have minimal manufacturing costs, maintain maximum efficiency under varying operating conditions, have minimal implementation and operation impact and be suitable for multiple refrigeration or air conditioning applications.
Systems for providing stored thermal energy have been previously contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,064, U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,526, both issued to Harry Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,225 issued to Fischer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,878 issued to Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,129 issued to Narayanamurthy, U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,185 issued to Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,807 issued to Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,772 issued to Narayanamurthy, U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,515 issued to Narayanamurthy, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/837,356 filed Aug. 10, 2007 by Narayanamurthy et al., application Ser. No. 12/324,369 filed Nov. 26, 2008 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/371,229 filed Feb. 13, 2009 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/473,499 filed May 28, 2009 by Narayanamurthy et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/335,871 filed Dec. 16, 2008 by Parsonnet et al. and U.S. Patent Application No. 61/470,841 filed Apr. 1, 2011 by Parsonnet et al. All of these patents and applications utilize ice storage to shift air conditioning loads from peak to off-peak electric rates to provide economic justification and are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all they teach and disclose.